Another Supernatural Tale To Be Told
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: What If a shapeshifter attacked Jessica that night? With her knowing everything now, would Sam and Dean allow her to go on the 'hunting trip' with them?
1. Chapter 1

**Good Evening,**

 **The story bellow, is a 2-chapters story, retelling the ending of the Pilot Episode of Supernatural, with a small twist.**

 **There´s not much to say about it, just let suppose that a shape shifter had appear in Sam´s appartment, instead of the Yellow Eye Demon.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **ANOTHER SUPERNATURAL TALE TO BE TOLD - Part 1**

Jessica Moore stood still facing the window of her boyfriend Sam's apartment. She sat there watching as the midnight '67 Chevy Impala disappeared into the night. As she watched as the taillights disappeared, she was a bit confused what had happened. Her boyfriend Sam Winchester, who hardly spoke of his family, left with his brother Dean to look for their father who, according to Dean, was on a hunting trip.

Sure, she was confused with the fact her boyfriend's brother showed up in the middle of the night. She wondered why he wanted Sam's help to find their father when he was missing. But Jessica wasn't the type of girl to stick her nose in other family matters. She just voiced her concern, waved goodbye and wished them luck. As the taillights to the Impala disappeared Jessica sighed heavily and climbed into bed. She couldn't sleep until she grabbed Sam's pillow and curled around it.

_/_

The next day, while Jessica went to gather a few groceries she decided to call Sam to see how he was doing. She only reached his voicemail and knew it was better to leave a message saying she was worried and missed him. However she knew he would be home before Monday for the interview. But something deep in her mind set made it hard for her to concentrate.

That night when she was getting ready for bed she received a voice message from Sam that he and his brother couldn't find their father. But that he was on his way home as he had promised her.

She smiled when she got the call and decided to bake her famous chocolate chip cookies for Sam, as they were his favorite, and cleaned up the house a bit for his arrival.

_/_

It was around 9 pm that night and Sam hadn't arrived back home, making Jessica a bit worried that something had happened. She shook her head and picked up a book she was wanting to read to try and distract herself when she heard the doorbell and a knock on the door. She was confused as she reached the peephole and peered through it.

"Sam?" she asked as she opened the door. "Why didn't you use your keys?"

"I forgot them." Sam said shifting slightly as he chuckled. "So may I come in?"

"Yeah." Jessica said stepping to the side allowing him to enter. "Babe, where's your bag?" she asked noticing her boyfriend's empty hands.

"I think I forgot to grab them from Dean's car."

"Sam, why is it you haven't lost anything when you're home, but you would lose your head if it wasn't secure on your shoulders?" Jessica laughed making Sam smile.

"Well, that's because you remind me every time I see you." he chuckle and leaned down to give her a kiss. Jessica smiled before closing the door behind Sam.

Sam took in a few deep breaths and smiled at the cookies that were cooling on the table. After taking off his jacket and hanging it up, he bent down and picked up a few cookies and sunk his teeth into them. His eyes closed as he let out a few happy moan. Jessica continued to stare at Sam unsure why he was giving him the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced back at the coat and saw that it wasn't the same one he had left with.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find your dad, Sam." Jessica said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "I bet it was hard for both of you."

"Not really." Sam stated as he went over to the couch and sat inside it. Still eating the cookie from earlier. "But it's a long story that I'm not wanting to tell at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked continuing to stand by the table just in case she needed to escape for any reason.

"Jessie, I told my brother that it was a stupid goose chase to try and locate that bastard I have to call dad. I said it was a complete waste of time and I was angry he showed up in the first place to drag me away in the middle of the night."

Jessica froze. She knew that Sam never called her Jessie the entire time they've known each other. She cleared her throat and tried to act calmly as she stared at the man that looked like her boyfriend but something about him wasn't quite right.

"You okay Jessie?" Sam asked standing up and starting to slowly approach her.

Jessica rushed to the door but Sam was faster. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and held on tight.

"Help!" Jessica screamed as Sam continued to squeeze. "Help me! I'm being attacked!"

"Nobody will hear you." Sam said darkly gently caressing her cheek his eyes momentarily lighting up by a passing flare from a car's headlights. Jessica stared in fear as the eye turned white then back to normal as if a screen had come back down. "Why don't I get you comfortable? Hm?" Sam chuckled darkly and Jessica continued to struggle with his grip, hoping for a miracle to happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, i had lost a bit of my inspiration.**

 **Thank you and could you drop a review? it helps me improve my story.**

* * *

 **ANOTHER SUPERNATURAL TALE TO BE TOLD – Part 2**

Unaware of what was happening, the Winchester brothers parked the Impala in front of the apartment complex. Dean shut off the engine allowing the nightly sounds to drift inside through the shot out window.

"You did good." Dean said which was code for "thanks for saving my butt" which Sam nodded in reply. "You know we have another case." Sam turned and looked at Dean who nodded. "Sorry. I forgot."

"Hope you find him." Sam said his voice laced with being tired as he wanted to part ways quickly. He wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around Jessica and hold her tightly close to him. "Take care."

"You too." Dean said looking forward trying his hardest not to cry.

"Someone help me!"A high pitched scream filled the night air making both brothers blood run cold.

"Was that...?"

"Jess." Sam's voice full of fear made Dean climb out of the car.

"Sammy...?" Dean called out but Sam was already running up the front steps of his apartment complex. "Shit." Dean cussed making sure he still had his gun before he ran in after his brother.

_/_

Jessica whimpered as she was tossed onto the bed her arms tied behind her back. The white eyed Sam, as another set of headlights moved past, walked around the room holding a bandanna in his hands while admiring Jessica as she wiggled on the bed trying to get out. "Someone helps me!" Jessica screamed before the taste of the bandanna played with her tongue.

"None of that!" The fake Sam said his voice dark and full of malice. "You don't know what your precious Sam did before he came here. He hunted things like me all the time with his brother and father. But I learned about you, from his dad. He had a picture of Sam with you in his wallet when I ran into him a while back. But sadly he got away. Sam and his brother Dean won't be that lucky. Neither will you."

Jessica closed her eyes sending streams of tears to fly out of her eyes but snapped open when she heard the front door slam open.

"Jess! Jess!" It was Sam. Her Sam. The Sam she fell in love with. She could hear him running towards their bedroom and kicked the fake Sam in the stomach before rolling off the bed. She landed hard on her chin causing some blood to trickle down her chin.

"You stupid Bitch!" Fake-Sam said smacking her head knocking her out cold.

Sam opened the door and saw himself standing over Jessica. Her head was to the side and her eyes were closed. He could tell, even in the darkness, that she was breathing so he wasn't worried about her life.

Dean quickly raised his weapon and watched as the real Sam jumped on top of Jessica while Dean unloaded several shots knocking the fake Sam out of the window.

"I think we outstayed your lease." Dean said helping Sam gather up Jessica and they quickly rushed out the door. ''let me take care of this, you just make sure she´s alive'' Dean pointed to Jessica, before leave at once.


	3. Chapter 3

**What was supposed to be an one-shot, became four chapters. Just wasit for the last part. Thanis for waiting.**

* * *

DSCWin, many thanks for the help and support

* * *

 **ANOTHER SUPERNATURAL TALE TO BE TOLD – Part 3**

The sounds of shots, shouting and curses outside his apartment didn't matter to Sam. What mattered was Jessica. He quickly untied her and thanked his lucky stars she wasn't severely hurt.

"You're going to be alright, Jess..." Sam whispered as he picked her up as Dean kept a look out for cops or any curious neighbors. "You're going to be alright. I'm here now." Sam quickly picked her up bridal style and headed for the front room, out the apartment, out the back door and into the night.

_/_

It had been two hours since the attack that Jessica slowly came to. Her mind raced with what had happened and where she was as street lights moved past overhead. When her vision cleared she saw the back of Sam's head in the passenger seat of a car. She jumped up and tried to open the back door when Sam turned around and gently took her hand.

"Jess...Jess it's okay. You're safe now."

Jessica looked hard at Sam then at Dean whose face looked as though he had been painting with red paint. She once again tried to get out of the car but Sam's grip on her hand was tight.

"Get...Get away from me." she whimpered as she managed to move her hand out of his. "You...you're taking me away so you can hurt me."

"Who? Him?'' Dean asked surprised as he kept driving until they reached a small hotel just outside of town. ''Miss, your boyfriend can be a moron at time, but he's as meek as a sheep."

''Dean!'' Sam giving his brother a hard look.

"Just...Just let me go. I won't press charges. Please." Jess was still trembling as she tried to understand the events that happened in the last little bit.

"Jess, you still may be suffering from the attack. Just breath. We're going to get us a hotel room. There, we can answer all your questions."

Jessica reluctantly nodded as Dean pulls into the hotel's parking lot.

"I'll be right back." Dean said and quickly leaves the car.

"Sam..." Jessica said finding her voice. "Why were there two of you? back at the apartment?"

"Jess, what attacked you, was something called Shape Shifter." Sam explained watching as Dean kept trying to get them rooms at the hotel. "A Shape shifter that changed into me. Which was smart but also stupid." Sam said gently taking Jessica's hand and giving a reassuring squeeze. "He must have been watching the entire time Dean showed up and most likely left. But as to why he waited to attack you is beyond me. But I think the motive behind it was what my family does."

"What do you mean?" Jessica cried not understanding anything her boyfriend, or someone who could hurt her again, was saying. "What does your family do to allow this attack to happen?"

Jessica jumped when Dean reappeared holding two sets of hotel keys and pulled the Impala around the back to the dumpster and backed up to it.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked before turning off the car and stepping out followed by Sam and, after a few minutes, Jessica.

"Jess was asking what we do."

Dean nodded and looked over at Jessica.

"I think you should see this. Then you'll understand what my brother used to do. But still knows how to do." Dean offered Jessica his arm. She nervously looked over at Sam who nodded. Jessica carefully wrapped her arm around Dean's and they walked back towards the trunk. As Dean inserted the keys into the lock Jessica whimpered and tensed up sensing something was going to happen.

"It's okay." Sam said walking up and holding onto Jessica's shoulder and gently rubbing her skin. "It's okay. You're safe. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Confused and frightened, Jessica trembled as Dean opened his trunk and nearly fainted at the sight.

The form looked like her Sam down to the same kind of clothes it wore. Three bullet holes ripped into the shirt while across the neck was a large gash. Bloody towels surrounded it.

"This is what attacked you." Dean said picking up the body and tossing it into the dumpster. "It may look like Sam but it's not. That was a shape shifter." He said pouring some gasoline over the body.

"That phrase, 'we're not alone' is real Jess." Sam said though he had a slight dislike on that he never wanted to say that to her. "Every urban legend you heard growing up isn't a legend. They're real. My family and I...we hunt these creatures."

Jessica couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach about what had just happened. She had many questions in her mind that the soft pop of a fire starting suddenly made her jump and turn towards the dumpster. She watched in horror as the body was slowly being burned down to ashes as Dean made sure nothing was left. Jessica felt her stomach roll as the creature with her boyfriend's face get slowly consumed by fire. Sam looked at her with soft caring eyes.

"Guys, lets get into the hotel." Dean said closing the lid after the body had finished burning until nothing but ash was left.

As much as the two brothers tried to calm her down, Jessica couldn't help but feel ill about what they had said. It had only been a couple of hours since the attack. Something that looked much like her boyfriend and now was nothing more then a pile of ash. As she walked a cat screeched behind her making her jump. 'There's dangerous creatures out there.' she thought as she gazed out into the darkness. 'How would I be able to tell the difference?'

The warmth from the hotel seemed to draw Jessica back to the present as Sam lead her to one of the two rooms Dean had rented. She didn't reject the idea of the two brothers walk in with her. But she stopped taking Sam's hand she made him turn to look at her.

"You okay?" Sam asked as Dean walked to the window to make sure it was secure and pulled out a small container of salt and lined the window.

"You...You're really my Sam right? The one I fell in love with?" Sam nodded unsure what she was going to say. Jessica opened her mouth to say something but stopped and looked over at Dean. "Would you leave us alone, please? Sam and I...we need to talk."

"But..." Dean started.

"Please Dean? Just go to the other room." Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Fine. You two lovebirds have a great talk." he said leaving the room and closing the door tightly behind him.

"Sam, I need to know something." Jessica said looking Sam straight in the eye. "Were you lying to me about your life?"

"Yes." he answered his eyes never dropping away from her's.

"How long have you known about these creatures?"

"Since I was a kid." Sam answered and took in a sharp breath. "Jessica, my whole life from since I was a baby was plagued by the supernatural. My mother died when I was six months. My dad, was sure something sinister killed her. Since then my dad made my life and Dean's life hard. We lived in hotel rooms, much like this for years. He taught us how to shoot, how to speak Latin...the whole nine yards. He was determined to find out what killed our mother." He shook his head and looked away trying to think of what to say next. "Most kids gets taught how to ride a bike at eight years old. My dad taught me how to shoot a crossbow. When kids say there's something in the closet he gave me a forty-five. Instead of being happy to get a full ride to Stanford...he instead threw me out of his life. I was wanting to be done with that life. I didn't want anything to do with it."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Jessica asked gently touching his face and looking directly into his eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I was a lunatic." Sam said with a shrug.

"Lunatic is an understatement." Jessica said giving a nervous chuckle. "But I want to know if anything you said was true."

Sam smiled gently at her and pulled her close. "When I said I love you for the first time and even now. It's the truest thing I have ever said."

Jessica smiled and they shared a tender kiss before Jessica cleared her throat. "Did you want to leave with your brother? Did you know it was a way for you to go back to that life?"

"No." Sam answered. "I was even upset that Dean even showed up. I was told that I was no longer welcome. And for two years I was happy. I was able to have a normal life. A normal life I wanted to spend with you."

"Sam, a proposal right now isn't the best." Jessica said her cheeks turning pink.

"I wasn't..."

"I know...sorry I was just told a lot of interesting information. The apartment is no longer safe...Sam, I think I need to take some time away from you in order to understand the magnitude of what you just told me."

Sam nodded his head as he managed to hide the tears that threatened to fall out. "Okay." Sam said walking to the door. "Well, I'll be in the room next door." Jessica watched as the man she truly loved walk out the door. When the door was closed she threw herself on the bed and buried her face in the pillows and began to cry.

_/_

Dean had laid out all his weapons on the edge of the bed closest to the door and watched as his younger brother walked in and sunk into the opposite bed his back facing him.

"She kick you out?" Dean asked Sam's back. When he didn't answer Dean let out a sigh. "It's gonna be okay there bro. I can tell Jessica, or Jess, is gonna love you no matter what happens. I'm sure she's torn up about this as well."

"Dad told us not to tell what we do to people. Not to get involved." Sam said quickly sitting up and staring at his brother. "What did I do? I got involved with the girl of my dreams. I spill everything about me to her...and now whether she stays or leaves she's going to be hunted now. Because I'm involved with her."

"Just saying, Sammy." Dean said putting his weapons back in their proper place. "It could've been worse."

"How?"

"You could have not told her anything, have something bad happen to her again. And she won't be prepared."

"So you're saying that you'll be alright if she became a hunter?"

"Hell no. But at least she'll know how to keep herself safe."

"Look I got to sleep. I might be a single guy come tomorrow." Dean opened his mouth to speak but thought better when his brother curled up and fell asleep without even taking off his shoes.


	4. Chapter 4

**What was supposed to be an one-shot, became four chapters. Just wasit for the last part. Thanis for waiting.**

* * *

DSCWin, many thanks for the help and support

* * *

 **ANOTHER SUPERNATURAL TALE TO BE TOLD – Part 4**

The next morning brought rain and it dampened Sam's hope that Jessica had forgiven him for not telling everything she needed to know. Sam just laid in the bed staring at the window watching as the rain drops fell down in long streaks, as if the heavens were preparing for the gloom that might happen.

A knock on the bedroom door made Sam turn around and Dean to wake up pulling out his gun from under his pillow. Sam stood up and quickly rushed to the door his mind wondering who or what was behind the door. He took a deep breath before peering through the peephole and saw Jessica standing there looking nervous as a couple walked past before vanishing inside a room at the far end of the hallway.

Sam couldn't believe it. Jessica was still there. Even if it was to say goodbye just seeing her standing there gave his heart some more hope.

"Jess?" Sam asked opening the door. "What...What's going on?"

"Sam, we need to talk." Jessica's face was serious but still angelic. The main reason Sam really loved this girl. "Could you come with me?"

Sam glanced at Dean who gave him a 'go ahead loverboy' look and Sam nodded closing his hotel door behind him.

The two walked the ten feet to the door and entered the room.

"Jess, I want to say..." Sam started but Jessica gently raised her hand to stop him.

"Sam, let me talk please." Sam stopped and listened as Jessica took in a few breaths to steady herself and looked directly into his eyes. "Last night you told me all about your fears about me finding out what you did before you came to Stanford. That you were afraid that I would see you as a freak?"

"Lunatic I think is what I said." Sam corrected but quickly bit his lip when she gave him a hard look.

"The point is my life is crazy. However you're not the one that's the problem. It's what you did. Not the leaving me to try and find your dad, killing a shape shifter in our apartment, burned its body and brought me here to stay the night. It's the fact you lied about it."

"What are you trying to say, Jess?" Sam questioned feeling confused.

"I'm trying to say is...because of what I saw last night..." she smiled warmly up at him. "I want to join you two. To help you find your dad and to get rid of those monsters you were trying so hard to protect me from. I love you Sam Winchester. I will always love you." Sam's face lit up with a large smile.

She's not wanting to leave me! He thought and sighed with relief.

"There is one more condition."

"Anything you name it I'll make sure to follow it." He had to pinch himself to keep him from pulling her into a large kiss right there.

"No more lies." she said.

"Deal!" Sam agreed and embraced Jessica tightly pressing his lips against hers. I feel like such a girl, Sam thought as he could almost see himself as a girl in a romantic comedy screaming and dancing around with excitement.

"Well, congratulations you two lovebirds." Dean said when Sam and Jessica returned to his room and Sam had told his brother she wasn't going to break up with him.

"Thanks Dean. I'm glad that she's going to be joining us on hunts." Dean's face fell which made Jessica start to chuckle.

"What?" Dean asked tilting his head towards Sam to repeat what he thought he had heard.

"Jessica is joining us on hunts. Look three pairs of eyes is better then two. She's a quick learner and she will be by my side so that she won't get hurt."

"Thank you so much Dean." Jessica said giving Dean a quick hug. "I promise I won't be a problem."

"You won't be a problem." Sam said before Dean could speak his mind. "We'll be happy to let you come with us. This will make finding dad a lot easier."

Jessica smiled and walked to the door not seeing the deadly glares Dean was giving Sam. "Don't we have some work to do?" she asked from the door making Sam smile and head towards her, leaving Dean alone on the bed to sulk.

"Yeah I'm coming too." Dean said reluctantly grabbing his shoes and throwing them on his feet before grabbing his jacket as he walked past. "This will be one hell of a trip." He said as he left the room not knowing how right he was going to be.

 **The End**


End file.
